College Days
by StarTeen2000
Summary: After meeting Matthew Williams for the first time, Gilbert quickly falls in love with him and wants to see him again...and he gets his wish when he bumps into Matthew on his first day of College. Will Gilbert win his heart? Summary sucks :P
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey everyone, StarTeen2000 here and this here is my newest fic for the Hetalia mostly favorite pairing: PruCan (Prussia x Canada). I've made a PruCan fic, but it was a one chapter and it was pretty short, so I thought that I can try to make a little series about Matthew and Gilbert.**

**Prussia: AWESOME! I can't wait to get started! What about you?**

**Me: Of course! Matt?**

**Canada: Uh...yes. Looking forward to it...**

**Prussia: Kesesesese! No need to be shy Mattie...*kisses Matt in the cheek***

**Canada: Maple...*blushes***

**Me: Okay, let's get started!**

**Hetalia does NOT belong to me...sucks, doesn't it?**

* * *

((**Warning:** Rated M for hardcore yaoi that will be coming later, and some OOCness))

**College Days**

**Story by StarTeen2000**

**Chapter One**

_**Two months ago...**_

Thunder rumbled in the sky which was pitch gray and the cold rain pondered from the sky. Not only that small winds blustered in the air making the temperature even colder. In fact, it had been raining like this all week in the city of Los Angeles, California. Walking in the wet streets was a silver haired young man with red eyes. He wore a black motorcycle jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath, a pair of grayish black denim jeans, a pair of leather fingerless gloves, and a pair of black and white Converse Chucks.

His name was Gilbert Bielschmidt.

"Damn rain!" Gilbert growled in his Prussian accent as the rain poured on him, soaking him from head to toe. He looked up into the sky as the rain kept on falling from the sky, followed by the rumbling sound of thunder shaking the sky. Gilbert sighed and kept on walking until he took a seat on a bench at the bus stop.

"I'm gonna be starting college soon. After all that trouble back in high school...I was managed to succeed," the Prussian replied and chuckled, "Man...Summer's going by really quick,"

He rested his head back on the bench letting the cold rain hit his face, until the rain was blocked by something in black. Gilbert looked up and he sees a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes with eyeglasses wearing a red hoodie sweatshirt, blue denim pants, and black boots holding a large umbrella.

Gilbert's heart began to pound, "_He's cute!_" he thought.

"Here...use this to stay dry," he said in a soft timid voice, handing the umbrella to Gilbert.

"I don't need it, I'm better getting rained on," Gilbert said, trying to act cool towards the blonde boy.

"No...you must...or you will catch a cold," the blonde said.

"I can handle colds...not a big deal to me," Gilbert answered back. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, "You're naive you know," he said.

"You can say that," Gilbert said with a smirk and the blonde chuckled a bit. "Come on, have a seat," Gilbert replied. The blonde blushed, "I-I'm sorry...I'm not very good being around people," he said.

Gilbert chuckled and placed his hand on the boy's hand, making him blush more. "It's alright...I'm starting to like shy people anyways," he said with a wink. The boy couldn't help but smile as he sat down next Gilbert remained on the bench as the storm kept on rolling through the city. Gilbert got closer to the blonde, making him blush more.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

...

_**Two months later...**_

**Welcome to Hetalia University!**

The sun was shining bright in the pure azure sky and new students have arrived at Hetalia University. Most of the students were ready to learn new things, while the others are ready to party and get stupid. Gilbert walked towards the college campus and took a good look at the large building and lets out a sigh. He walks inside the college and it was very large almost like a mansion and it was packed with students from around the world.

The albino was impressed, however he was thinking about the day he met _him. _He remembered his appearance and his soft and kind voice. He sighed once more. "I wish I could see that kid again," he said, feeling his heart melt inside. "He was so cute!"

He later checks in with the receptionist to get his new dorm. "Alright, Mr. Beildschmidt. You are set," the receptionist said politely to Gilbert, but the Prussian wasn't paying attention. He was daydreaming...about Matthew of course. Seems that he can't get him out of his head...and he barely knows him!

"Sir?" the receptionist asked, tilting her head. "Sir?"

After hearing the lady call his name, Gilbert snaps back to reality, "Oh...uh..sorry," he said. "Okay...well, your dorm is ready, Mr. Beilschmidt. And I believe you have a roommate," the receptionist said.

"Roommate? I have a roommate?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, I believe so...and also your dorm number is 202," the receptionist replied. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I'll figure it out. _Danke_," Gilbert said and he leaves the reception room, and head to the dorms. "So I have a roommate, huh?" he whispered to himself while walking to his new dorm. As Gilbert got there, he finds the door unlocked. He slowly opens the door, and walks inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Gilbert asked, shutting the door behind him. "I'm your new roommate."

"Hello?" Gilbert called out once more.

"I'm in the bedroom," a soft voice called out from the other room.

Gilbert walks inside the bedroom and he spots a boy with blonde hair unpacking his suitcase. The boy turned to him and Gilbert's eyes widened when he recognized the boy's purple eyes. It was him! It was the boy who approached two months before college started. The boy watch Gilbert become surprised when he saw him...and pretty soon his eyes widened as well.

"I-it's you! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that!" Gilbert said with a smile on his face.

"I'm a new student here...graduated from high school, not to long ago," the boy said to Gilbert, sounding a bit nervous.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous, kid," Gilbert said as he got closer to the boy, making him blush more. "I won't hurt you," Gilbert replied as he stroked the blonde's cheek.

"By the way, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," Gilbert introduced.

"I'm...I'm Matthew Williams," the blonde introduced timidly as he looked down. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled, "Pleasure's all mine. And just call me Gilbert, okay?" he said with a wink. Matthew whimpered a bit.

"Don't worry, Mattie. Like I said...I won't hurt you," he said.

"I know...but do you really mean that?" Matthew asked.

"I do..." Gilbert said. "Now, since we have no class today, why don't we spend some time together?"

"Me...spend time with you?" Matthew questioned and the albino nodded, "Yeah, now that we met each other...I think it be a good time for us to hang out...just you and me."

"B-b-but this is so sudden, Gil. I mean we barely know each other," Matthew protested in his soft voice.

"But we will sooner or later," Gilbert said and soon grabs Matthew's pale hand, "There's no need to be afraid," he replied to the blonde. Matthew was surprised that anyone like Gilbert be so nice and gentle to him. His heart was racing, yet becoming warm at the same time. Pretty soon, he nods to Gilbert, making him smile.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?" the Prussian asked.

"No..." Matthew replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alright, that's the first chapter of College Days! Although it was pretty hard to come up with the dialogue. Oh well...I will be posting the second chapter soon.**

**Matthew: Hey...are you okay, StarTeen?**

**Me: Of course! Why wouldn't I be?**

**Matthew: Cause I can hear the doubtness in your voice.**

**Gilbert: Don't worry about that, Mattie. All I know is that we're going to be great!**

**Matthew: I hope so.**

***Gilbert kisses Matthew once more***

**Matthew: *Whimpers***

**Me: Okay...well, the second chapter will be up soon. Oh, and HATERS ARE FORBIDDEN HERE! AND I MEAN FORBIDDEN HERE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Alright, this here is the second chapter of College Days! I'm hoping into making his chapter longer than my first chapter. Also for the Yaoi Fans, the sex scenes will be posted later in the story so just be patient. Okay! Let's get this started!**

**Matthew: Another chapter...lovely.**

**Gilbert: No need to be glum, Mattie! It's turning out great!**

**Matthew: I'm not glum.**

**Me: Okay...let's get into place.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**College Days: A Canada x Prussia Love Story**

**Chapter Two:**

Gilbert's dream has officially came true. Not only he was able to graduate high school, but he was reunited with his future love, Matthew Williams, the first person ever to approach him and become comfortable with him. Matthew himself couldn't even believe that anyone like Gilbert would ever become attracted to him so fast. After unpacking their things, Gilbert grabs Matthew's hand and they both head out the dorm and onto the college campus.

"Uh...Gil?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Gilbert answered.

"Um...I know this is none of my business, but do you ever get into trouble back in high school? Just being curious," Matthew asked.

Gilbert stopped at his tracks and turned to Matthew, "To tell you the truth...yeah I have. And it's because I've been getting into too many fights and I've been disrespecting teachers...and I mean disrespecting," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Then, why did you graduate?" Matthew asked a little confused.

"Because I took summer school. I refused at first, but then that would be that I would be expelled from school. So I took the classes," Gilbert answered. "What about you, Mattie? What made an awesomely cute guy like you come here?"

"I told you I graduated," Matthew said with a chuckle.

"Oh, right," Gilbert said with a goofy chuckle. "Well, what high school did you graduate from?"

"Well, I went to a private high school in Toronto..I don't know what the name was. Anyways, I had all straight-As in all my classes," Matthew said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Gilbert said with a smile.

But Matthew's smile faded, "Yeah, for you. But not for me," he said with a sigh.

That's when the Prussian's smile fades, "Why'd you say that?" he asked.

"Ever since I got all As, I was the only student with the perfect high scores. Everyone got upset and they started to pick on me every single day," Matthew answered. "Throughout my high school years, no one bothered to become friends with me."

Hearing Matthew's sad high school years, Gilbert smiled again and wrapped his arm around Matthew. "It's alright, Mattie. There's no need to be sad," he said.

"Thanks for your comfort, but that won't heal me from my bad school years," Matthew replied sadly.

Gilbert shook his head, "Listen...we all have sad pasts in our lives, but we have to put them behind us if we want to move on with our lives," he said.

"Gil..." Matthew said softly and Gilbert got closer to the Canadian.

"I don't want you to be sad, Mattie," Gilbert replied. "I really don't,"

"Since when you start caring about me?" Matthew asked.

"Since today," Gilbert said sticking his tongue which made Matthew giggle, "You are so naïve," he remarked. "I know...and you're awesomely cute," Gilbert said.

Matthew blushed a bit, "Gil..." he said and then suddenly...

"BOO!"

"YAAAGH!" Matthew screamed out loud, jumping frantically. He turns around and spots another blonde, but with blue eyes and eyeglasses. He was dressed in a brown bomber jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore blue jean pants, and a pair of red Converse Chucks. He is none other than Alfred F. Jones, the brother of Matthew Williams.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Alfred said with a grin.

"Alfred...don't do that!" Matthew scolded, bonking his loud brother in the head.

"Ow!" Alfred whined, "Aw, come on, bro! Just wanna give you a nice scare!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" Matthew scowled.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" a male voice in a British accent called out and walking up to the American was another blonde, but with green eyes and large eyebrows. He was dressed in a white long sleeved collared shirt with a light purple tie and a dark purple suit vest. He also wore black trousers and black dress shoes. His name was Arthur Kirkland and he's Alfred's boyfriend.

"Don't scare your brother, like that!" Arthur said to Alfred, but the American lets out an annoyingly loud laugh. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Iggy. I'm just trying to give Matt a little scare," he said.

"Seriously, you really need to get your brain checked," Arthur said with a sigh.

"And you really need to take some cooking classes," Alfred taunted and Arthur's eyes widened and becomes all teary, "WAAHHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" the Englishman wailed out like a 5-year-old.

Matthew sighed as Alfred and Arthur argued. "What did I do to get involved into this mess?" he thought.

"Hey, Mattie," Gilbert whispered.

"I know. Let's get outta here," Matthew whispered back.

"No, no! Who are those guys?" Gilbert asked and the Canadian sighed once more "I don't want to talk abo-" he said until Alfred glomps him.

"Alfred, please stop," Matthew said.

"Why? Can't a hero like me give my bro some love?" Alfred said sheepishly.

"You are an ass, you know?" Matthew scowled a bit.

Alfred laughed once more until he was yanked off of Matthew and lands on the ground on his butt in a slightly hard thud. "Ow! That freaking hurt!" Alfred whined as he turns around and there stood three more boys.

One was a male with black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a Japanese high school uniform (gakuran) and brown leather shoes. He happens to be Honda Kiku.

The second one had choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and light brown eyes. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket with a red shirt underneath. He even wore blue jean pants, black fingerless gloves, and black leather buckle boots. He is none other than Wang Jia Long, but his English name is Leon Wang.

The last boy had silver white hair and purple eyes and he was wearing a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath. He even deep brown straight-legged pants, a pair of white gloves, and white half-laced boots. This young man is Emil Steilsson.

"You shouldn't be doing Matthew-san like that, Alfred-san," Honda said with a chuckle.

"Well, you could've at least tell me to get off!" Alfred pouted.

Honda chuckled a bit, "You don't listen sometimes," he said smiling a bit and Alfred groaned. The Japanese boy turned to Matthew, "Sorry about that, Matthew-san," he said.

"No need to apologize, Honda. I'm used to it," Matthew answered back until Gil walks up to Matthew, embracing him, followed by nuzzling.

"Please...don't," Matthew said to the albino giggling a bit.

"Matthew...who is this clown?" Leon said calmly, yet a bit peeved. Matthew was about to speak, but Gilbert happily cuts him off.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I happen to be Mattie's awesome boyfriend!" Gilbert replied proudly.

"B-B-Boyfriend?!" Matthew cried out, blushing.

"Boyfriend, huh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you...I'm Emil Steilsson, and this his Wang Jia Long, but his English name is Leon Wang," Emil said, introducing himself and Leon.

"It's nice to meet ya!" Gilbert said with a grin.

"I don't like you..." Leon said icily and angrily to the Prussian, making him sweatdrop.

"Now, now, Leon," Emil said to Leon, wrapping his arm around him.

"No...I don't like this moron," Leon replied.

"Come on...I just met you," Gilbert said to Leon trying to reason with him, but Leon gave Gilbert the death glare. "Stay away from Matthew...if you don't...I'll kill you!" he growled softly, making the albino's face turn white.

"Leon-san!" Honda scolded.

"What's his problem?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred sighed, "Sorry, but Leon's acting a bit cranky today," he said only to be given the death glare by Leon. "I am not cranky," he scowled.

"Really?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said to Gilbert, even though he was lying.

"No!" Arthur said, jumping into the conversation. "It's because Leon is Alfred and Matthew's adopted older brother."

"Arthur, don't!" Matthew said embarrassed.

"What? I'm just telling your new boyfriend about your big brother," Arthur replied, "It was so cute how he kept you from harm."

"So, Leon is your older brother...huh? How old is he?" Gilbert asked Matthew, who was about to answer, but was cut off by Arthur.

"He's older by two years," Arthur replied.

"Right..." Gilbert said as he sweatdropped.

"Okay...I think we better leave...NOW!" Matthew said, grabbing Gilbert's hand. "What? Why?" Gilbert asked childishly.

"Don't want to answer, let's go!" Matthew replied as he walked off, dragging Gilbert with him.

"Get the hell back here, you clown!" Leon yelled, taking firecrackers out of his jacket but was held back by Alfred, Honda, and Emil.

"Dude!" the American cried.

"Matthew-san isn't a kid anymore," Honda replied.

"Please...let them be, Leon. Please," Emil begged.

"No! That silver-haired bastard is gonna take Matthew away from me...and I'm not gonna let him do that! Not in a million years!" Leon thundered as a red aura swirled around him.

"Dude, he's pissed!" Alfred said, only to have Honda and Emil sigh. "This is not gonna be pretty," Arthur said, sighing as well.

…

Matthew and Gilbert ran to the football field, which was empty and they sat down on the bleachers. "Man, that was embarrassing!" Matthew groaned.

"Seems that you have good friends, Mattie," Gilbert said smiling.

"Yeah, Honda and Arthur are cool, so is Emil. Alfred's crazy, but a loving brother," Matthew said.

"And Leon..." Gilbert said even though he's a bit frightened of him.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Matthew said.

"It's alright, Mattie," Gilbert whispered. "We're all alone now."

"Uh...yeah..." Matthew replied, blushing red. As Gilbert got closer to Matthew, the Canadian whimpered. "Don't be scared, Mattie," Gilbert said with a smile.

"Sorry, but...even though we're having a good day, I'm still not used to this," Matthew said. Gilbert chuckled, "You will sooner or later...I do like you after all," he said with a wink.

Feeling his heart racing and getting warmer, Matthew couldn't help but smile. "Gil..." he said.

"I want you, Mattie. I want you more than anything," Gilbert replied as he got closer to the Canadian and cuddled with him, running his fingers though Matthew's blonde hair. The blushing went down and Matthew closed his eyes as he and Gilbert remained on the bleachers.

In the background, Leon was standing in the background with the red aura still swirling around him. "You are so dead, Beilschmidt!" he growled as he held his firecrackers, and a lighter.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Alright, that's the second chapter of College Days. Oh, and sorry if I made Hong Kong a bit... you know instead of America being...anyways the third chapter will be up soon! Also I made Hong Kong the adopted brother of Alfred and Matthew...not to mention older.**

**Gilbert: Awesome chapter!**

**Matthew: Yes, you really outdone yourself...**

**Me: Thanks, the sex scenes will be up soon. You guys ready for that?**

**Gilbert: I know I am!  
**

**Matthew: I don't know...**

**Gilbert: Don't worry...I won't be rough!**

**Matthew: Okay.**

**Leon: OH NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO MATTHEW!**

**Gilbert: Shit, come on Mattie! *Grabs Matthew and dashes off***

**Leon: *Demonic Voice* Come back here! *Chases Gilbert and Matthew***

**Alfred: Poor Matt. *Sighs***

**Okay...HATERS/DESTRUCTIVE CRITICS AREN'T WELCOME HERE!**

***Turns to Alfred***

**Me: Alfred, go help your brother out!**

**Alfred: Oh, right! *Runs off***


End file.
